onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Fanon: Jacob James
This is fanfiction and the character doesn't actually exist in the show!!! Jacob Marcus James '''was born to a family of seven siblings which makes him the second youngest after his older sister Haley. A student of Tree Hill High, Jacob, despite his disability, was one the smartest students only behind his sister Haley. During his junior year, he'd joined the basketball team with his friends Lucas and Nathan. Background Jacob was born on March 1st, 1989 to Lydia and Jimmy James. Jacob is the fourth son and the last of the James children as well as the second youngest in the family next to his older sister Haley. At a young age he was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome a developmental disorder that affects his social interactions and behavior. Two years after being diagnosed with Asperger's Jacob started kindergarten at a school called The Citadel which was a school filled with kids with similar issues. Personality and traits Jacob is a very shy person in Tree Hill and often gets a little nervous talking to people around the town. Jacob goes to church every Sunday and loves his family and always thinks about them wherever he goes and would often call them to check in on everyone even his older sisters Haley, Quinn and Taylor. Jacob would also appear to be great at sports despite his disability. Character arc Season 1 Jacob is a teenager with Asperger's, living with his older sister, Haley and parents Lydia and Jimmy. He works for Karen Roe at the cafe part time while also working with Lucas and his uncle Keith at the body shop. One night after coming home from the river court, he'd joined Lucas, Haley and Karen for dinner to which the latter asked him to join the basketball team with Lucas and Nathan, but he refused as he doesn't want to put sports in front of his sister or Emma. The following week, Jacob joins the Ravens and becomes very popular around the school, but he'd refused the attention. Later, Jacob Season 2 At the start of Season 2, Jacob starts living with both Haley and Nathan. Season 3 Season 4 Missing Years Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Relationships * Jacob James/Family * Jacob James/Friendships * Jacob James/Relationships Family Haley James Scott Haley is one Jacob older sisters and the person he was the closest to. When Jacob begins junior year, Friendships Brooke Davis Jacob and Brooke have been best friends since they were nine years old together and remained pretty strong together throughout the series. In Season 1, Brooke reveals that she has a childhood crush on Jacob, which Relationships Emma Valentine When he was twelve, he'd entered a relationship with Emma Valentine making him the first James child to have a relationship with a girl, prior to Taylor, Quinn and Haley. Jacob met Emma through her mother during Sunday service at the the church. Trivia *His quote "Someone told me long ago. There's a calm before the storm." are lyrics to ''Have You Ever Seen The Rain'''''. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters with brown hair Category:The James Family Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Ravens players Category:Football Players